Advice From a Dragoness
by NightRose1400
Summary: The Team throws Zatanna and Nighwing an Anniversary party. Donna is late. Billy is nervous. This is a fic about Billy Batson (Shazam/Captain Marvel) and Donna Troy (Troia/ Wondergirl 1). With a little push, will the two become a couple? If this isn't what you want please skip. If you think you'd like Donna and Billy, maybe you'll enjoy this Fic. Sorry to those who don't in the end.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN: Zatanna is not on the Justice League, she's on the Team. And being me, I really like Donna Troy (Troia/Wondergirl 1) so she's in this FanFic. The Team calls her "Troy" a few call her "Donna". I think she will be known as "DarkStar" in this FanFic. Also I have decided to make Donna fifteen. Obviously the setting is in the invasion.**

* * *

_**"Recognized: Nightwing B01"**_ the Cave's computer announced

"Hey, Dick." Zatanna greeted as Dick entered the Cave.

"Hey Zee," Dick said

Zatanna and Dick walked to each other and he embraced her in a hug. Zatanna sighed as he began rubbing small circles on her back.

"So, where have you been?" Zatanna asked

"Bludhaven." Dick answered, "_you_, out of _all _people should know that." he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes as they walked towards the kitchen to got something to drink.

He watched her move to the refrigerator and grab a Coke and Dr. Pepper. She slid the Coke over the counter to him, and he opened it gladly. The two heard feet pounding the Cave. Darcy walked in with her tail wagging like crazy.

The magician and the detective noticed, "Excited?" Dick mused

"Yep." Darcy said rather cheerfully

This was strange to the duo. Darcy was never this happy... ever. This made them suspicious. But before the two could say anything, Gar bounded in happy as a lark, stood next to Darcy, and immediately twinned his tail with hers. Her prehensile wolf tail stopped as soon as she felt Gar's prehensile monkey tail come in contact with hers.

"Hey, guys, where have you been?" Gar asked with a large grin

"Bludhaven." Zatanna and Dick answered at the same time.

Zatanna and Dick both knew that Darcy and Gar would, most likely, never leave the Cave. It was a home they loved too much to just pack up and leave. Darcy and Gar smiled, both of them showing their fangs where their inscisors should be. "Okay, what's with you two?" Zatanna asked

"Well, c'mon, we'll show ya," Darcy said motioning for Zatanna and Nightwing to follow them.

Zatanna and Dick followed Darcy and Gar to the Cave's gym. There they saw a party. With a banner that said 'Happy Anniversary!'. Every member of the Team was there! Even some Leaguers!

"Happy Anniversary!" everyone cheered.

Zatanna and Nightwing smiled as the Team actually celebrated their anniversary. Cassie flew up to Zatanna and gave her a large hug, "I'm so happy for you." Cassie whispered

"Thank you, Cassie." Zatanna said.

After that, everyone enjoyed the party, when they heard: **"_Recognized: DarkStar B15_" **from the computer.

Donna Troy entered the room, "I missed it?!" she asked in despair, "Damn! I promised I'd be here on time!" she complained

Everyone laughed at the dark haired teen girl, with a suit that resembled the night sky and silver metal bands on her wrists, and silver boots. Donna was once "Wondergirl", but now that Cassie had taken the roll and Donna had moved on, donna was now, "DarkStar".

Donna and Darcy had become very good friends since Darcy had joined the Team shortly after Jaime. Donna crossed the room to Darcy. "Darc!" Donna called

Darcy turned from her conversation with Artemis and Wally to see Donna, the two girls had become such great friends, that they were practically sisters. "Troy!" Darcy said as the two friends hugged

"What's new?" Donna asked

"Same old, same old." Darcy says, "What about you?"

"Nothing much, I just stopped Blockbuster from grabbing more ingredients for the Light." Donna said

"That's cool." Darcy says her wolf tail wagging happily.

Donna and Darcy talked with Artemis and Wally for a while, until Gar wanted to talk with Darcy about something.

Donna went to get something to drink, when she accidentally ran into someone. She looked up it was Billy Batson.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Billy apologized frantically.

"It's fine, no big deal!" Donna said smiling.

Billy blushed. Artemis had mad the conclusion that Billy Batson did in fact have a crush on Donna Troy. While Cassie had figured that Donna really liked the one and only Billy Batson. Yet the two figured that the other couldn't possibly like the other... but they did.

"I... uh... I like y-your new costume." Billy complimented

Donna blushed, "Thank you," she said biting her lower lip.

_'What to say, what to say!' _Billy thought frantically, _'Urgh! She's just so beautiful!'_ Billy said in his head. "Wou... um..." Billy stuttered. _'Damn!' _Billy cursed.

"Would what?" Donna asked

Billy sighed as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. He groaned. This was harder than trying to fight off Black Adam, Klarion, and Doomsday combined! "Donna." he blurted out pretty loudly.

She looked up startled, when he said her name. "Yes?"

"Would, you, Donna Troy, like to... uh... er-" Billy tried

Darcy clamped her claw over Billy's mouth. "Excuse us for a second." And with that Darcy pulled Billy to the side, as Donna grabbed a cup and some punch.

"You, my friend, are in over your head," Darcy said removing her hand from Billy's mouth.

"Wha-" Billy began

"You're nervous." Darcy said

"Of course I'm nervous!" Billy told the dragoness.

"Chill, it's Troy. Not the president of the US." Darcy said

Billy sighed. All he wanted is to tell Donna how he felt for her.

"Look, just let all the nervousness leave your brain and nerves, and relax, remember... it's Troy." Darcy said. "Now, go!" Darcy said shoving Billy towards Donna once more.

Apparently Darcy shoved Billy harder than she intended. Billy accidentally ran into Donna again.

Donna laughed a little, "So, what did Darc want?" Donna asked

"Nothing, instead, she gave me advice." he told her

She smiled, "What advice did she give you?" Donna asked taking a step forward and getting closer to Billy.

"The advice to asked Donna Troy to see a movie." Billy said with more confidence

"And what if Donna said 'yes'?" Donna asked

"Then I would pick her up at eight," Billy says smiling brightly

She smiled, and planted a kiss on Billy's lips, and held his hand in hers. Billy was in relief, as he saw Darcy across the room. She smirked at him and winked. Billy knew that Darcy was satisfied on how he preformed.

"Nice, Captain." she said to her self, "Nice."

* * *

**AN: That's right! I ship Billy Batson and Donna Troy! Fine you hate it? Shoot me!**

**Next chap? Maybe?**


End file.
